Close to Happiness
by Idra
Summary: Abby is strong for the memories.


Spoilers: For episode 4x01  
>Summary: Abby is strong for the memories.<br>Disclaimer: These are not belonging to me. I borrow and put back.

* * *

><p>Stuck for six months and with nothing else to think about, Abby often thought about the men and women they'd left behind. She missed the camaraderie with Sarah, the fatherly-like attention of Lester and Danny both. She missed more than words could express Jenny and the friendship they'd been developing. She knew she'd always miss Stephen and regret that they hadn't had time to make amends before he'd been so brutally killed. Cutter- It still hurt to think of Cutter and the way he'd been cruelly taken from them by a woman who'd once loved him. But mostly, her thoughts drifted to Becker.<p>

Captain Becker was everything she didn't want. Everything she'd always looked for before. Given the choice between him and Connor, she knew she should choose Connor, but there was something about him. Maybe it was the way he didn't back down when she got in his face. Most men did, either shocked by someone as petite as she being so aggressive or not wanting to upset the "little lady" as one of the men she'd dated had put it. Or maybe it was the way he looked at her the day they chased the Dracorex. He'd laid in the strawberries and just looked at her. She still couldn't describe it but it had given her shivers.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree, listening to the wind as it blew through her and Connor's temporary home. Or not so temporary. Becker was no longer a choice, simply for the fact that he was on the other side of a million years, give or take a few.

"Abby?"

"Yeah, Connor?"

"Everything alright?"

Abby opened her eyes and looked at him. "Just thinking about the team. Wondering if Danny stopped her."

"Well... we still exist, right? So I think... he had to have."

"Haven't we discovered anomalies don't work that way?"

"Well, yeah, but... if Helen wiped out all humanity, I don't think we'd be here."

She nodded and looked away. "I miss him."

"Danny?"

"Uh. Yeah. I meant them, but yeah, I miss Danny."

"Oh." Connor sighed, then leaned next to her. "Becker, then?"

"Yeah. And Lester and Sarah and everyone."

"But mostly Becker. Abby," he continued before she could interrupt, "I'm not blind. I've seen the looks. Yeah, I like you and I know some part of you feels the same, but I'm not the guy who gets girls like you."

"Connor, it's not like that. And besides, it doesn't matter. We're stuck here."

"At least we have each other."

"Yeah." Abby sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm going to see what kind of food I can forage up, okay? You want to go with?"

"Yeah." They jumped down together, then went off in search of food.

* * *

><p>"Becker, you have to sleep."<p>

"I've slept. I won't sleep more until she's safe. They're safe." He swore under his breath and looked at Matt. "You don't understand."

"It wasn't your fault. How many times do you have to be told that?"

"I was meant to protect them." He shook his head, then sat down. "We need to get them back."

"We've tried. We can't go back anymore, Becker. I'm sorry." Matt reached out to touch his shoulder, pulling his hand back when Becker glared at him.

"I won't give up. Maybe the rest of you will, but I won't!" He stormed off, slamming into the locker room before he turned and punched a locker. He knew deep down he was being irrational. Abby and Connor would return if they could. When they could. Until then, the job had to go on. That's how Abby would've wanted it. How Connor and Danny and Sarah and Nick and everyone else who'd fallen in the line of duty would've wanted it.

Becker sat down on a bench and stared at the dent in the locker. Here, when he was alone, he could admit that it was Abby he missed the most. The way she'd smile when something would go their way, or they'd find a docile creature from the past- particularly the reptiles. The way her eyes lit up and she'd tear into him when she was mad at him for wanting to shoot an animal. He'd often watched her as she worked out with some of the soldiers and he knew he'd wager on her against most of them. There was just something fierce and defiant about her that drew him in.

The flip side of that was that he knew she belonged to Connor. Even if they weren't dating, Connor was in love with her. Any fool could see that. And Becker may have been a fool, but he wasn't blind. And he didn't poach on friends' girls. Even if the girls didn't know they belonged to those men.

He got to his feet, prepared to go on about his duties. Even if he didn't want to keep going without them, without her, he had to. For her sake.

* * *

><p>His hand slid over her hip, bringing her closer and she moaned, back arching as his mouth closed over a nipple. Her hands moved to his back, leaving reddening marks as his other hand cupped her intimately, one finger sliding back and forth over her. "Becker... oh, god, please..."<p>

"Abby," he said and his lips slid from her nipple to her neck and she moaned louder, hips moving against his hand.

"Abby, c'mon, mate." She frowned, knowing that wasn't Becker's voice. But... She opened her eyes and was a little startled to find Connor leaning over her. A quick check relieved her fears when she realized she was still clothed. "Abby, you were having a dream... one I'm thinking you really don't want to have around me."

Abby blushed and nodded. "Thanks, Connor."

"No problem. Your turn to go dig up roots and bulbs. I'll get the fire going again." He leaned over the fire pit and she nodded, collecting her gathering tools and headed out.

Later that day, she and Connor finally found their way home. And one of the first faces they saw was Becker.

After they dealt with the Spinosaurus and the situation at the ARC, she found herself in one of two apartments that the ARC apparently owned. Without having to be on guard constantly, Abby soon found herself at a loss and showered, changing before heading down to a nearby bar she'd seen when Matt had brought her and Connor here. She settled at the bar and ordered a beer, swearing under her breath when he asked for ID. "Would you believe I lost it?"

"Sorry, miss. Can't serve without..." He swallowed hard and stepped back. "Happy to help you, miss." A few minutes later, a beer was placed in front of her and Abby turned, a little surprised, but definitely pleased to see Becker standing there, looking as imposing as ever.

"Sorry about that, Abby. We're getting your papers sorted."

"I just forgot I didn't have any ID on me and... come to think of it, no money."

"Well, now, if I can't buy a friend a beer, what good am I?" He sat next to her and ordered a beer, then looked her over. "You look good. The hair's a bit of a shock, but it's a good look for you."

"Just felt good to shower, to be honest. That and coffee were pretty much all I wanted. Becker... where's Rex? And Sid and Nancy?"

"They're safe." He looked away and Abby frowned.

"Becker, please? I need to know."

He sighed, then looked back at her. "They're at my flat. Creating an unholy mess, but... I couldn't let the ARC have them. I've tried my best, but... they're all a little off. Do you want to go see them?"

"Can we? Now?"

A smile crossed his face and Abby shivered a little. "Cold?" He shrugged off his coat and laid it over her shoulders. "Come on. I'll get you that beer at my flat." He laid some money on the counter, then led her out to his SUV.

A short drive later and Becker led her up a flight of stairs. "Well, here it is. Sorry about the mess."

Abby looked around, her eyes narrowed. "This is my old flat."

"Yeah. Didn't make sense to uproot the dino's." He shrugged when she looked at him. "Okay, if you want it back, I'll find someplace else. I thought you were both gone for good, so..."

"Ah." Abby smiled and hugged him. "You're a good man, Becker."

"Thanks, Abby. Now, the dinos are locked up in the bathroom. It's the only room they don't trash if I'm not here."

"What about cages?"

"Didn't think of it, to be honest. I know you always let them have the run of the place..." He shrugged again and headed for the bathroom. "Got a surprise, boys and Nancy. C'mon out and see." He opened the door and Rex flew out, Sid and Nancy scrambling out of the room after him. As soon as they caught sight of Abby, all three started squeaking and headed straight for her.

Becker smiled and went into the kitchen, grabbing out the reptiles supper and putting it in their dishes while they smothered Abby. He glanced over once and met her gaze, nodding when she mouthed 'Thank you.'

Then he grabbed two beers and set the food bowls down, calling the animals to eat. They scrambled over to food, and Becker handed her a beer. "I don't have much in the way of food, but we could order in."

Abby smiled back and took a drink, moaning softly as the flavourful liquid hit her tongue. "God, I forgot how good beer can taste. And takeaway sounds good. Meat preferably. Red meat. Or chicken or something. No fish and not too many veggies."

"Curry?"

"Or not. Pizza?" She looked at him hopefully and he smiled, heading to the phone and calling for pizza. When he got back to the living room, she'd settled onto the couch and was watching Rex, Sid and Nancy playing with one of his socks.

"Feel like home still?" he asked, settling in next to her.

"Yeah. Pretty much. You should keep it though. I'll find someplace new, once we get the money thing worked out."

Becker nodded and looked at her sideways. "You could always stay here with me. You and Connor both, I mean. I can take the couch until everything's settled, then I'll find someplace new."

"No. I mean... Well, Connor needs a place too. But..." She shrugged and looked at him. "He and I aren't... we aren't a couple. I love him, but not quite like that. Spending a year with him made me realize that he's my best friend and a terrific guy and if I can find him the right girl, he's so getting hooked up, but I'm not that girl for him and he's not that guy for me, ya know?"

"Oh." Becker tried not to smile, but he knew one was appearing. "Well, the offer still stands to let you and him crash back in your flat. I only took it so some stranger didn't. I always hoped you'd come back."

She smiled back and hugged him again. "Thank you. I'll ask him, but we'll see. I'm going to say yes for me, if only because I don't want to uproot the kids. If he says yes, that'll probably be the reason."

"Fine by me." He glanced at her when she didn't pull back and started to speak, but she licked her lips and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in, mouths just a breadth away when the doorbell rang. She jerked back and he closed his eyes for a moment before getting up to go pay for the pizza.

After they devoured the pizza, Abby moved back to almost sitting on his lap. "Becker... you were going to kiss me, yeah?"

"Yes. Sorry..."

"Don't apologize." She paused for a moment, then decided to go ahead with her thought train. "You were the reason I kept going. Thoughts of you... thoughts of getting back here to you were what kept me moving. Part of it was I had to keep Connor safe, but after a while, he got pretty good at defending and taking care of himself. I was tempted... and started to give up hope. Then I thought about getting back here to you."

Becker swallowed hard, then leaned over, kissing her deeply. His hands went to her hips and he shifted them so she was lying half on top of him as he licked at her lips, waiting for her to let him in. After a lot of kissing, he led her up to the bedroom, shutting the door to keep the animals out.

The next morning, he woke up alone in bed. Frowning, he made his way to the bathroom, then down to the kitchen. After staring at the half-empty pot, he realized he hadn't dreamt the night before, so he went in search of Abby. He called out her name, ducking his head into the bathroom. He shook his head, then looked in the spare room before making his way to the balcony. And there he found her, staring out over the city. "Abby?"

"Morning."

"Good morning." He moved to her side and reached out to touch, not sure if he was about to get rejected. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "You weren't in bed."

"Couldn't sleep after dawn."

"Ah. Used to being on guard."

"All the time." She smiled and leaned against him. "This feels right."

"Good. Then you'll forgive my moving fast and asking you to move in with me. Not just in the same flat, but into my room. Your room. Whatever. Our room."

"That feels right too. I won't live off you though. Used to making my own way."

"I'll talk to Lester, see if he won't make a concession for you and Connor to get back on the team. The work is important and we need you two. If only because you handle the animals better than anyone and Connor knows what he's on about most of the time."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah. But I wouldn't mind taking a bit of a break until then. Just curious though, what happened to my bank accounts?"

"Still there. It's the one thing I put my foot down on. No closing your, Connor or Danny's accounts."

Abby nodded and leaned up, kissing him. "How 'bout we get a shower and you wash those hard to reach places for me?"

"Only if you'll do the same for me," he replied with a smirk.

the end


End file.
